


lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you

by godsrevolver



Series: 25 days of novahd, december 2016 [6]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: “Since we have our guest staying with us for the next few days,” James said, gesturing to Dex. “We might as well give him a little taste of Colorado in the winter, which is why I’ve decided that we’re going sledding today.” An audible groan was emitted from the group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 25 days of novahd, day six. prompt is sledding.
> 
> [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cegoD2T-n44) is one of my favorite versions of the song sleigh ride, so you can listen along while you read if you want. 
> 
> romance gets a bit amped up here! yay. probably my favorite oneshot i've written so far, and the longest.

It was snowing again.

Aleks had woken up to take Mishka out, and he was surprised to see the yard covered in white. He had checked his phone to find a text from James, sent to a new group chat he had made for work.

_ 56m ago _

_ James to you, Aron, Trevor, Anna, Asher, &... _

_ Need EVERYONE in today, no excuses. Big things happening. _

When Aleks had gotten to work and checked the agenda on the whiteboard, all it said was ‘TBA’ in red writing with several underlines. Aleks felt like he should’ve known what was planned, but James had a way of being sneaky. He knew that Dex had arrived the previous night, so he figured they would be doing something with him.

Once the others had gotten to work, James summoned everyone into the living room.

“I know there’s been a lot of wondering going on about what we’re doing today,” James announced, clapping his hands together. Aleks looked around at the others, whose faces were as sleepy and confused as his. 

“There’s only one thing we’ll be filming today, and it’s for Behind the Scenes,” James continued. “Any guesses?”

“Can you just tell us already?” Aron asked, James frowning in response.

“Since we have our guest staying with us for the next few days,” James said, gesturing to Dex. “We might as well give him a little taste of Colorado in the winter, which is why I’ve decided that we’re going sledding today.” An audible groan was emitted from the group.

“What?” James said with anger in his voice. “It’s not that bad. Plus, that’s all we’ll be doing today anyways; I don’t want anyone to have to stay overnight if it gets bad.”

“It’s snowing and it’s freezing, why do we have to go outside?” Trevor complained, with ‘yeahs’ added from the others.

“Plus what’ll we do with the dogs?” Joe sounded concerned. 

“Alright, everyone just calm down a second. It’ll be fun,” James insisted. “Right, Aleks?”

“Yeah man,” Aleks agreed, still tired and not wanting to start a fight with James. 

“See?” James huffed. “Let’s get going.”

James ended up driving, and (un)luckily, everyone managed to fit in the car. Since Aleks had called shotgun, he took the aux cord before James noticed, which wasn’t long.

“Hey!” James exclaimed before Aleks could put on his music. “My car, my rules. Christmas music only,” he said, leaning over and taking the aux back and turning on the radio. 

“I swear to God, if I hear one more Christmas song I’m going to shoot myself,” Aleks grumbled. “There’s still three weeks until Christmas anyways, you fuck.”

“Yeah man, just put regular music on,” Trevor piped up from the back. 

“Don’t make me come back there,” James gave Trevor a dirty look in the rearview mirror. “If you don’t want to listen to it, you’re free to get out right now and walk.” James slammed on the breaks, and everyone yelled out in surprise. “Any takers?” The car fell silent. 

Once they had arrived at the park, everyone hesitated to get out of the car, but it only took one order from James for them to scramble out. Joe declared that he would entertain Ein and Mishka, which left Asher and Anna to film. Aleks was hoping that he could weasel his way out of it somehow, but it was inevitable. 

“That’s a pretty big hill mate,” Dex pointed over at the sledding area, and he was right. Aleks groaned. He wasn’t in the mood for anything today. He had streamed the previous night and was exhausted as usual. Aleks didn’t get how James could continually function on less than three hours of sleep himself.

“Hey Aleks, help me carry the sleds?” James asked, handing Aleks the rope to an adult-size wooden toboggan as he took out another two plastic sleds. Aleks noticed that James was wearing the coat he had let him borrow yesterday, which brought a smile to Aleks’s face. James definitely looked better in it than Aleks did; his figure was well-defined in it.

“Jesus dude, how much was all of this?” Aleks asked.

“Nothing, actually,” James replied as he shut the trunk and locked the car. “Found ‘em on the side of the road yesterday.”

“Sure that wasn’t meant to be trash?” Aleks joked. 

“There was a ‘free’ sign next to them,” James protested. “They’re not trash.”

The hill wasn’t as steep as it seemed from afar. From the bottom to the top was about a two minute walk, five maybe depending on how tired the walker was. 

“Alright,” James announced. “Who wants to go first?”

“I’ll take a go,” Dex offered, taking the blue plastic sled from James. Trevor took the other green sled, leaving the toboggan.

“Aleksandr, ride this with me,” James gestured to the toboggan. Aleks hobbled over, zipping his coat up to his mouth. “Aron, you count down and we’ll all go down at the same time.”

Each person mounted their respective sled, Aleks sitting on the back of his with James in the front. Dex and Trevor definitely seemed too big for the tiny sleds which were clearly meant for children. 

“Three, two, one, go,” Aron called out. James, Trevor, and Dex all began to scoot forward, but James ended up being the last to start the descent down the hill.

“If I didn’t have you on the sled, we’d be winning,” James glanced over his shoulder at Aleks.

“You also wouldn’t have a coat if it weren’t for me,” Aleks teased, seeing James go slightly pink in the face.

The hill was decently steep, so as the four got closer to the ground, they got faster. Aleks ended up sliding into James from the speed.

“Pick your feet off the ground, you’re slowing us down!” James complained. It was no use at this point; Dex was in the lead, but Trevor wasn’t far behind compared to the other two. To get Aleks’s feet off the ground was having to wrap his legs awkwardly around James’s hips, which wasn’t the most comfortable for Aleks. He rested his chin on James’s left shoulder, and his arms around James’s waist. 

“There’s no way we’re going to win now, dude,” Aleks pointed out. Dex had already reached the bottom, and within a few seconds, so had Trevor. But when the pair had reached the bottom, the toboggan didn’t stop.

“Fuck dude, help me stop this!” James yelled, trying to stop the sled with his heels. The sled crashed into another bank of snow, sending the two flying forward into a patch of trees, Aleks landing on top of James in a defeated pile. They could hear the others calling their names as they rushed down the hill to their aid.

“Fuck, that hurt,” James groaned. “Get off me.”

“Look who’s on top of who now,” Aleks smirked, James going pinker in the face. Aleks got up, offering a hand out to James who pulled him back down on top of him. 

“Maybe I like it that way,” James joked. After a few seconds of silence and embarrassment, he heard the voices of the rest of the group getting closer, and pushed Aleks off of him again, getting up.

“We're all good,” James called out to the group.

“Y-yeah, no worries,” Aleks added. He spent the rest of the day analyzing those two minutes, searching for a deeper meaning, but unable to come to any certain conclusions until James had given him another kiss when he dropped Aleks off, but this time more passionate than before.

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://jameswilsun.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr if you want to follow it/chat novahd.


End file.
